Chronic exposure to mixed solvents is known to affect adversely the functioning of the central nervous system. Though a common effect of such exposure is disturbance in short-term memory (STM), the measurement of this function in epidemiologic research has relied primarily on the Digit Span, a relatively crude and inefficient measure. The purpose of this study is to explore the use of an alternative approach to the assessment of STM, the memory scanning techniques, as a reliable procedure for application to field research and to employ this test in an evaluation of solvent-exposed workers. Unlike digit span, which measures only success or failure at a memory task, memory scanning provides an estimate of the time in which information stored in STM is retrieved. Psychologic research indicates that memory scanning allows a better understanding of the basic mechanisms of interference with STM than does digit span and that it is able to distinguish the effects of age and alcohol, potential confounders in epidemiologic research. We have performed a preliminary study, implementing the memory scanning technique (MST) in a population of unexposed workers, which has demonstrated the feasibility of using the MST in field research. This experience has also elucidated the need for specific areas of software refinement. Subsequent to the accomplishment of these changes, a cross-sectional study of painters (N=100), exposed to solvents, and a comparison group of bricklayers and non-solvent-exposed Painters' union members (Total N=100) will be performed. The sensitivity and specificity of the memory scanning technique will be determined relative to both digit span and subjective symptom reports. The interpretation of the memory scan will be facilitated by its use with tests of reaction time and sustained visual attention. A solvent exposure index will be generated for each painter by means of an exposure questionnaire and urinary hippuric acid and methyl hippuric acid concentrations, as indicators of absorption of toluene and xylene, major constituents of solvent mixtures. Development of the memory scanning techniques is an important step in the long-term goal of identifying the presence of toxic effects of solvents while they are at an early, potentially reversible stage.